Youthful Glow
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: After picking up a weird cup, Jake, Cassandra, and Ezekiel and turned into children. It's up to Eve, Flynn, and Jenkins to watch and fix them. Easier said than done. One-Shot.


Youthful Glow:

 **A/N: This idea came from my friend Aubrey's headcanon. I really liked it and after throwing some ideas back and forth, we came up with the formula for the perfect fanfic. I really hope you guys like this**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Librarians and Aubrey claims the idea.**

"How did this even happen? I mean… all three of them? That has to be a new record." Jenkins stared incredulously at the three young children in front of them.

"I don't even know how it happened. They picked up this weird cup thing and suddenly… poof. They were kids." Eve stated, in equal shock as the caretaker to the Annex. In front of them stood a little girl with long curly red hair, a shy looking boy with big blue eyes and dirt all over his clothes, and a young boy with dark hair and deep dimples that could be seen due to his cheeky grin.

"So what do we do?" Jenkins asked her.

"You don't have a plan? I don't know what else to do?" Eve groaned.

"You watch them, I'll call Mr. Carson, maybe he'll know what to do. In the meantime, you might wanna go find them." Eve turned to where the three children were standing, now just an empty carpet, and looked around. They were nowhere to be seen.

"Jake! Cassandra!" Eve gasped. "Ezekiel! You better not be getting into any trouble. There are things here that could kill you." She ran around the corner and found Cassandra, sweet, innocent Cassandra, hanging off the curtain.

"Cassandra? What are doing? Get down from there." Eve cried out cautiously.

"No." Cassandra blew a raspberry at her. She hopped down and ran around Eve into the main library.

"Cassandra! Jake? What are you…? No don't eat that." She said as she passed the kitchen seeing the young boy preparing a large ice cream sundae. Suddenly she saw black hair from the corner of her eye. "Ezekiel." She breathed. "This should be fun."

She found him reaching for a book of the top shelf. Eve smiled, watching as he tried jumping up, to no avail. When he began climbing the shelves, Eve stepped in. She reached up and grabbed it for him. He gave a big smile, his front teeth missing.

"Goodnight Moon, huh?" She asked him with a smirk. He nodded enthusiastically. "Here, have a blast."

He looked at her eyes wide before giving it back to her. "I can't read."

"Of course not. How old are you and the others anyways?" Eve sighed picking up the book.

"Jake is seven, Cassie's six, and I'm three!" Ezekiel squealed. "How old are you?"

"Not happenin kid." Eve laughed before she heard a loud crash followed by a small outcry.

"Shit!" A quiet voice hollered.

"You sweared!" Came a little girl's voice.

"Jake? We don't use words like that. Got it?" Eve sighed. "Why don't you two come read with me and Ezekiel?"

"Reading is for babies! He's a baby, I'm not!" Cassandra yelled before running off again.

"Cassandra that's not very nice." Eve scolded. Suddenly she heard sniffling. She turned to the small Australian boy, whose eyes were welling with tears.

"Oh, Ezekiel it's alright… she didn't mean that. She's just mad, she didn't mean to be hurtful." She tried her best to console the crying boy before she heard an adult voice. Suddenly she had an idea. She scooped Ezekiel up into her arms and found Jenkins and Flynn.

"I didn't think he was being for real when he told me that they got turned into kids. I guess I should've." Flynn laughed as he saw Baird carrying the small dark haired boy.

"Yeah it's hilarious." She laughed sarcastically. " Help me rangle them up so I can fix this." She turned to Jenkins and handed him Ezekiel.

"Colonel I don't think that this is such a good idea." Jenkins started as he held the boy awkwardly.

"Surprisingly, he's the best behaved out of all of them. Cassandra is a hellion." Eve laughed. "Speaking of which, let's find them." With that, Eve went to find Cassandra while Flynn went to find Jake, leaving Jenkins alone with Ezekiel who smiled at him with a wide grin.

"Let's get this over with." Jenkins huffed in annoyance.

"Cassandra! C'mon. What do you want to do? I have coloring books, math sheets, science sets. Anything you want to do?" Eve shouted as she walked around looking for the little girl.

"BOR-ing!" Cassandra shouted as she skipped through the shelves. "D'you have any dolls?"

"The one thing I don't have." Eve huffed mainly to herself.

"Well then I'm not interested." Cassandra stuck her tongue out at Eve again.

"Hey Jake! Whatcha doin?" Flynn asked carefully as he approached the young boy. He was drawing a picture of a monster truck.

"Whatever the hell I want!" Jake laughed.

"Now what did Baird say about using bad language?" Flynn asked seriously.

"Not to do it." Jake answered sheepishly.

"What do you say?" Flynn asked patiently.

"I'm sorry I sweared at you." Jake cast his eyes downward.

"Swore, and it's okay. Just don't do it again. Wanna have some real fun?" Flynn asked mischievously

"I don't understand." Jenkins sat confused as he watched the TV with the young thief.

"That's Batman. He's really cool! He beats people up!" Ezekiel laughed as he pointed to the Caped Crusader.

"Yes because violence condones to being a hero." Jenkins rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly at how in awe of the hero Ezekiel was. Suddenly the young boy held a watch out to the man.

"I found this… in my pocket." Ezekiel eyes were wide.

"Of course you did. I randomly 'find' things belonging to others in my own pockets too." Jenkins put his watch back on his own wrist.

"Me too! All the time!" Ezekiel laughed.

"No. That is called stealing. Didn't your mother or father ever teach you better?" Jenkins frowned slightly when he saw Ezekiel's face. He supposed he had been a tad harsh.

"I don't have a Mom or Dad. I'm a foster. A lost cause." He whispered.

"Who told you that?" Jenkins was suddenly angry.

"Pretty much everyone. I'm hopeless, a lost cause. That's what the foster ladies say, because I'm an orphan and nobody wanted me." Ezekiel looked back at the TV.

"Ezekiel," Jenkins followed his gaze. "Batman is Bruce Wayne, yes?" Ezekiel nodded. "Bruce Wayne was an orphan and look at how 'awesome' he turned out to be." Jenkins smiled a bit. He continued to read the paper while Ezekiel watched the show. After about an hour Jenkins glanced over and saw that he had fallen asleep.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Would you like some tea Mrs. Goyle?" Cassandra asked the statue. Eve had managed to convince her to have a tea party with some of the statues that filled the Library. It was going well, and Eve was even enjoying herself. She was wearing a big hat with a pink feather boa. Cassandra was wearing pearls and lipgloss that Eve had to help her apply. Suddenly the little girl frowned.

"What's the matter Cass?" Eve asked hoping she wasn't getting bored.

"I have a headache." Cassandra gripped at the sides of her forehead.

"Yeah? I can get you some advil. Do you want any?" The little girl nodded. Eve went and got them for her. When she returned, everything was ten times worse. Cassandra was red in the face and crying.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay. It's just a little nosebleed. You're okay." Eve lied to the child as she cleaned her up.

"No it's not. I have a brain tumor. I'm dying aren't I?" Cassandra's eyes filled with tears again.

"Not right now. There. All evidence of the nose bleed is gone. Here's the advil if you want it." Cassandra took the pill in her delicate little hand. Out of nowhere, a war cry sounded. Suddenly Jake and Flynn were throwing water balloons and shooting water guns at the girls.

"Flynn!" Eve yelled as Cassandra squealed and ran away.

"Alright ladies, here are your weapons." Flynn tossed them a few fully filled water guns and water balloons. He pulled Eve to the side. "I filled these three balloons with water from the fountain of youth. If you throw them at a kid it'll turn them into an adult. Figured we could've let them have some fun as kids before we force them into adulthood." The kids were busy throwing balloons at each other when Jake had a new idea.

"Ezekiel." He laughed and took off running towards where Jenkins and Ezekiel were.

"Leave him alone! He's littler than we are!" Cassandra yelled as she chased after him, throwing balloons as she ran.

"Oooh, Jenkins is not going to be happy." Eve and Flynn looked at each other before running after the children. Shockingly enough, the adults reached him first.

"Jenkins!" The older man turned and shushed them before pointing at the young boy who was sleeping blissfully on the couch. In his arms was a stuffed gargoyle. Jenkins was busy sorting a large pile of multiple items into four seperate piles.

"What are you doing?" Flynn asked suddenly curious.

"Sorting through all the stuff he 'found' and making a pile for whoevers it belongs to." He shrugged with a smile on his face as he tossed Flynn his wallet. Suddenly a flurry of red hair flew by. Cassandra stood her ground right in front of the sleeping child. Jake followed suit.

"Ha! I got here first. Don't worry Zeke, I'll protect you." Cassandra whispered to the boy who was now sucking his thumb.

"I will get him. Somehow. I always do." Jake squinted at her. It seemed as though they were having a duel with water guns instead of real ones. Out of no where, Eve and Flynn dropped the water ballons on top of their heads. Gasping, Cassandra and Jake, who were now fully grown turned around in surprise.

"What the hell?" Jake looked down at his drenched clothing.

"Language. There's still a kid in your presence." Eve nodded towards Ezekiel was now waking up, amongst the chaos. He yawned and looked at the others with wide, confused eyes.

"Oh. My. God. He is so freakin cute. Do we have to change him back?" Cassandra squealed.

"Unfortunately. He's a lot more behaved as a three year old though." Eve noticed Jake eyeing the single balloon that hung by her side.

"Can I do it? Please?" Jake pleaded.

"Fine." Eve grudgingly handed over the balloon. Jake took it in his hand and popped it above Ezekiel's head.

"Bloody hell! Jeez that's cold!" Ezekiel rocketed up shivering. "It's on now!" Ezekiel grabbed one of the water guns and started hosing down the others. They may be fully grown but that doesn't mean that they act like it.

 **A/N: After last nights episode, I couldn't leave out Stumpy the Gargoyle! If you liked this story please leave me a review. I love hearing from you guys! Also, thank Aubrey ( tardis-at-hogwarts-with-luna) and Sanne ( outruneverything) for inspiring me to write this. I love you all more than peanut butter. ~ FGaT XOXOXOXOXOXO**


End file.
